


Los fetiches de Marinette

by AndrewPhoenixplus



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Anal Sex, Consensual Underage Sex, Esta perra esta loca, F/F, F/M, Oral Sex, Sex, Underage Sex, Vaginal Sex, Violacion, Violation, Yandere, fetichismo
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:13:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27295477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AndrewPhoenixplus/pseuds/AndrewPhoenixplus
Summary: Marinette tiene fetiches peculiares y enfermizos, ¿los hará realidad?
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir & Nathalie Sancoeur, Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug





	Los fetiches de Marinette

1

Marinette Chang tenía gustos peculiares los cuales diferían al del resto de sus amigas. Ella sabía que sus gustos eran raros, enfermos incluso. ¿Necesitaba ayuda psicológica? Sin dudas. ¿Motivos? Sobras. Resulta que por las noches, mientras sus padres dormían le encantaba masturbarse con sus culposos fetiches. Le encantaba tener su cara y sus pechos totalmente rojos a la hora de correrse, amaba eyacular como si fuera una fuente y que sus fluidos fueran tales que mojaran la entrada de su ano, solo para después introducir uno que otro dedo allí y masturbar el ano, mientras que con su otra mano volvía a masturbar el clítoris nuevamente.

La peli-azul estaba enferma, pero insisto, a ella le encantaba. Le encantaba tanto que incluso masturbarse dos veces seguidas en la misma noche, a un ritmo diario, no le eran suficientes. Incluso llegaban días en que la chica se masturbaba en el recreo en los sanitarios, y la adrenalina, la pasión que Marinette obtenía al chorrear sus líquidos femeninos era tan exorbitante que a veces se quedaba dormida durante diez minutos en su respectivo retrete, con sus pantaletas por las rodillas. Para colmo, o más bien placer para ella, en dichos sueños llegaba a pasar lo mismo que en sus fantasías mientras se masturbaba.

El origen de esos fetiches era desconocido, la primera vez que ahondaron en su mente también, pero a ella nada de eso le importaba en lo absoluto; después de todo había pasado mucho tiempo ya, y solo le importaba cumplir dichas fantasías con ese macho que tanto añoraba.

Eso sí, la chica era muy cautelosa y hacia todo lo posible para no ser pillada, ni siquiera sus mejores amigas, o Tikki al menos, lo sabían.

Pero una semana en la que sus padres salieron para visitar a otro miembro de la familia, un día lunes después de una estresada jornada de escuela la peli-azul se pasó de verga, cuando después de cinco corridas en menos de una hora jadeaba con sus piernas abiertas, las sabanas pegajosas por los fluidos y todo su cuerpo rojo mientras babeaba, al fin decidió poner en marcha su plan. Hacerlo en vez de pensarlo, de imaginarlo, de añorarlo. De hacer su fetiche realidad, con Adrien Agreste. Marinette termino de estrujarse sus pechos por su mano derecha mientras que, con su mano izquierda temblando la saco de su entrepierna en forma de puño; toda su mano estaba inundada por sus fluidos vaginales. Marinette, como si estuviera tomando un "manjar" se deleitó mientras succionaba todos sus líquidos con los ojos cerrados, imaginando que era el semen de Adrien.

2

Durante toda la mañana Marinette se había preparado mentalmente; ya había decidido también lo que utilizaría para lograr su cometido, y francamente eso era lo único que ella podía pensar estando en la escuela, cada vez que veía a Adrien. Tan solo ver sus ojos verdes la hacía mojarse, lo que llevaba a que pidiera permiso para ir a los sanitarios para liberar tensiones.

Al terminar las clases, Marinette llego a su casa, no le dirigió la palabra a Tikki por el resto del día, y cuando el crepúsculo llego Marinette se encontraba metiendo varias cosas en su mochila. En horas aledañas a la media noche, la peli-azul se despertó ya que había programado la alarma a esa hora, se levantó con una sonrisa pícara, se quitó absolutamente toda la ropa, entro a la ducha y se depilo cada vello púbico que su cuerpo pudiera tener. Tras salir del baño, lo hizo sin ponerse nada encima.

Simplemente camino hasta su escritorio e invoco a Tikki.

—Tikki Mota —y se transformó en Ladybug. —Jiji —soltó una risita —. Hora de cumplir mi fantasía —agarro su mochila y salió volando por la ventana.

3

Finalmente estaba allí. Profundamente dormido, y con una sonrisa en su rostro; a pesar de que la chica estaba de pie sobre la ventana podía ver el rostro de Adrien por la penumbra, de la escasa luz lunar que traspasaba por la ventana; eso sí, la sombra de Ladybug se veía por las sabanas.

Salto, camino y se posó justo en frente de su enamorado, tiro su mochila al suelo y fue sacando ciertos objetos…

—Hola bebe.

El rostro asustado de Adrien fue un placer visual, también era parte de su fetiche y su plan —.Cariño, sé que sientes miedo, es natural, pero al acabar vaz a terminar gozándolo, después de todo, tú estás enamorado de mí, solo que en esta forma.

—Imposible —fue lo que alcanzo a decir el chico, impresionado, creyendo que se trataba de un tonto sueño, pero no. Era real, o al menos eso creía. En frente de él, estaba la mismísima Ladybug; en la mente del chico creyó que su vida corría peligro, y que el chiste que ella dijo anteriormente había sido solo una broma, pero al ver su sonrisa desistió totalmente ante esa idea.

—Tendremos sexo, quieras o no. —Simple y llanamente lo dijo.

Resulta que su fetiche es tener a Adrien amordazado a la cama de manos y pies, lo cual ya estaba solo que el chico se percató de ello hasta este punto.

—My… My Lady, ¿de verdad?

—Así es mi amor, tú me encantas y he deseado sentir tu duro pene dentro de mí; ya no quiero ocultarte nada más… Motas fuera. —y se deshizo de su transformación dejando a la vista del chico sus envidiables senos copa-E, y su vagina la cual ya estaba empapada y deseosa de comenzar el acto principal, todo esto se vislumbraba perfectamente a pesar de la penumbra ya que no se podía dar el lujo de encender ninguna luz; eso podría alertar a alguien, era improbable pero no quería tomar riesgos.

Fue allí cuando Adrien se quedó sin aliento. Era… Era Marinette, ¿Cómo no se había dado cuenta desde antes? Adrian libero una sonrisa de felicidad, y fue allí cuando la chica vio las puertas abiertas para comenzar con la diversión.

—Marinette —interrumpió Kitty —detente, no deberías de…

Marinette agarro violentamente a Tikki e introdujo su cabeza en su recto anal ahogándola un poco.

—Bésame el culo Tikki, yo hago lo que se me dé la puta gana y quiero violarme a este semblante. —le prestó atención a Adrian. —Tu espera un segundo, jeje…

4

Ella se había cambiado y tiene ahora un muy sugerente conjunto de ropa interior que consiste en un brasier de encaje que deja muy poco a la imaginación y unas bragas del mismo materia con una medias altas hasta la mitad del muslo y que en el extremo final de esta hay un bonito diseño de encaje con unas tiras que enganchan las bragas con las medias todo el conjunto es de color negro sus pies esta calzados con unos tacones de 10 cm negros de suela roja

Ella está parada a un metro de los pies de la cama admirando al joven tendido en la cama mirando la "v" en su definido abdomen, sigue bajando la vista a su entrepierna y ve el bulto que pese a no estar erecto se marcaba bastante, cuando su vista se posó en el allí se relamió los labios con lujuria y sintió como sus bragas se empezaban a mojar aún más.

Y continuó admirando a la escultura encima de la cama. A ella eso la excitaba más tenerlo a su mercerd

—shhh— dijo la chica aún a los pies de la cama —No quiero que seamos descubiertos mi amado.

. Ella comienza a caminar hacia el chico, el cual oía como el sonido de los tacones se acercaba más a él. Ella al quedar al lado de él se agachó y se acercó a su oído — Tranquilo, no te haré daño — susurro mientras lamia y mordía el lóbulo de la oreja del joven. Adrien sintió un escalofrío que lo hizo gemir.

Ella al percatarse de esto sonrió mientras pasaba una de sus manos por su abdomen delineando el contorno de este y bajo un poco más la mano hasta llegar al borde del bóxer y allí acariciar la piel de la pelvis sin ir más bajo o arriba. El al recibir estas caricias empezó a excitase y querer más que eso, pero ella seguía acariciando para después pasar la lengua por la clavícula pasando por el cuello hasta llegar detrás de la oreja del chico lo que fue recompensado con un gemido por parte de él, que comenzaba a desesperarse por y al parecer la chica le había leído la mente porque adentro su mano dentro de su ropa interior y tomo el pene semi-erecto y lo empezó a masajear, de arriba hacia bajo de forma lenta a lo que el joven elevó las caderas en señal de querer más pero de pronto ella se detuvo.

— No, ¿porque paras? — Dijo rubio con señal de frustración y suplica.

—No te preocupes te va a gustar más lo que viene ahora — dijo Marinette para levantarse de suelo y subir a la cama.

Y tomar el bóxer para bajarlo hasta los atados tobillos liberando así la potente erección, ella se detuvo por unos segundos para admirarla con lujuria.

Marinette prosiguió a tomar las piernas del joven y flexionarlas para colocarse entre ellas y tomar el pene del chico con una mano mientras la movía de arriba hacia bajo con lentitud mientras que con la otra mano masajeaba los testículos y el chico elevó las caderas como señal de disfrute y por lo que la chica comenzó a aumentar la velocidad de su mano cada vez más por lo que provocó que los gemidos del chico fueran cada vez más en ascenso y se volvieran incontrolables pero la chica detuvo su mano repentinamente y justo cuando el chico iba a protestar para que continuara sintió como su lengua lamia la punta del glande tomando una pequeña gota de pre-semen que salía de esta para así saborearlo y proseguir la lamer todo el glande haciendo movimientos circulares con la lengua alrededor de este un ir lamiendo más abajo para chupar y morder suavemente la corona del pene y seguir lamiendo todo la extensión del miembro y pasar a chupar los testículos primero uno se lo introdujo en la boca chupando lo luego el otro y después los dos juntos los lamió chopo y mordisqueo suavemente para seguir chupando toda la extensión del miembro y después introduciéndolo en la boca y que se fuera poco a poco adentrando en su cavidad y recibiendo como premie los gemidos del chico.

5

Para este paso sus bragas estaban totalmente húmedas, empapadas, pegajosas, incluso, con los jugos que salían por su excitación, cuando ya tenía la mitad del miembro del chico introducido en su boca. Comenzó a bajar y subir su cabeza lentamente masajeaba los testículos con una mano y con la otra se aferraba a la cadera del chico para seguir moviendo la cabeza de arriba hacia bajo e iba aumentando la velocidad cada vez y su miembro se adentraba más hasta que entro completo en la garganta de la chica subía y bajaba — M-m me vengo ahhgga — exclamo Adrien mientras expulsaba todo el semen en la garganta de Marinette hasta llenar su boca, lo que la chica trago todo.

—Mmmm, que bien sabes —dijo lamiéndose los labios y con su dedo recoger una gota que había salido por la comisura de estos, para chuparlo, se acercó a su miembro para lamer los restos del semen que había en él, cuando termino su trabajo con el pene baja su tamaño por lo que estiro las piernas del chico y se sentó a horcajadas sobre la cadera del chico por lo que el miembro y el ano de Marinette chocaron por encima de le ropa, la chica comenzó a mover las caderas de adelante hacia tras y ambos empezaron a gemir mientras que el miembro volvía a estar erecto.

Y después, por primera vez durante todo el acto, ambos jóvenes se besaron, y aunque Marinette lo besaba de una forma salvaje y depravada, Adrien tenía un toque más tierno, lleno de amor verdadero.

6

—Ahhh —un gemido a secas sonó, y con ello un quejido. —Maldita sea, ya ni siquiera me basta con masturbarme. ¡Maldita sea! —se quejaba Natalia mientras que se masturbaba en uno de los baños de la mansión. Su mano derecha masajeaba su clítoris lentamente. —Como desearía tener un pene dentro que destroce mis intestinos totalmente —y de tan solo tener eso en mente la hizo correrse. Cuando salio del baño un pensamiento intuitivo la hizo mirar hacia la habitación de Adrien y de allí escucho unos ruidos peculiares. ¿Adrien estaba...?

**Author's Note:**

> Si les gusto les agradecería que comentaran. De momento esto lo pensé como un one short, pero si les gusta lo continuare.
> 
> Si decido continuarlo, verán algo retorcido, lol.


End file.
